Enzo and Julian
This is the antagonistic relationship between the vampires Enzo St. John and Julian. Their relationship started out immediately antagonistic when Enzo started fighting for Lily's affections. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Seven In I Carry Your Heart With Me, When Enzo accuses Valerie for the disappearance of Oscar Valerie confesses to him that she killed Oscar as he knew too much. Then Valerie informs Enzo about Julian who she knows is a monster. On further interrogation about Julian Valerie tells him them he should help her to keep Julian away from Lily as he desires to want Lily to love him in the same way he loves her. Later Enzo asks Lily about Julian. Lily then informs him that Julian is a saint and she loves him. At the end Enzo goes to Mystic Grill and Valerie from being attacked by Matt then joins Valerie to tell her that he will help her to prevent Julian from walking back into Lily's life. In Live Through This, Enzo babysits Oscar so that he doesn't reveal the location of Julian while Valerie attempts to burn Julian's body. Enzo finds the Phoenix Stone which Lily was looking for to resurrect Julian from Bonnie. As Lily brings Julian's body after saving his body from being burned by Valerie, Enzo shows her the stone asks her to choose between him and Julian. Lily takes the stone from Enzo implying that she chose Julian over Enzo and tells him to understand as she loves Julian. Julian is later brought back to life with the help of Nora, Mary Louise and Beau. In Best Served Cold, Enzo attends Julian's Welcome Home Dinner Party at Salvatore Boarding House. There Enzo and Julian meet for the first time. Julian introduces himself to Enzo and tells him the food is delicious and his stuff did fantastic work. In Mommie Dearest, Enzo finds the silver sword with the help of bonnie which Julian was searching for. Enzo plans to see how the sword works by using it on Julian and thus killing him. Later Enzo goes to Salvatore Boarding House to get his guitar back and meets Julian there. This time Julian doesn't show politeness to Enzo like when they met the first time and tells him that maybe Lily threw Enzo's guitar with the rest of the rubbish. This Enzo tells him that Lily will never throw his guitar as she loves to hear him play. This enrages Julian. He tells Enzo that he would have settled the matter like a gentleman if hadn't promised Lily that there won't be any more bloodshed in the house. Then Enzo suggests that they should settle the matter outside the house. Without knowing the fact that Julian's life is linked to Lily's Enzo sword fights with Julian in the woods. Both of them are quite skillful in sword-ship. Julian giggles as he wipes at the blood on his neck from where Enzo has drawn first blood. Just then, Enzo whips the shortsword he found in Oscar's car out, and Julian's eyes widen in horror when he recognizes it. Enzo lunges for him with both swords, and Julian, terrified, reaches down and grabs a handful of dirt before throwing it in Enzo's face. Enzo immediately starts wiping at his eyes with his sleeve, and by the time he has recovered, Julian has vamp-sped away, leaving Enzo alone in the clearing. Enzo is slowly walking through the woods and into the foggy cemetery in search of Julian, holding the fencing sword and the shortsword in each of his hands. He notices blood on a stone on the ground next to a headstone and touches it with his fingertips before realizing Julian is nearby. He stands to his feet and spins around to see Julian behind him, giving him just enough time to duck out of the way as Julian lunges for him. Enzo parries his blows and vamp-speeds toward him, shoving him against a tree, but when he tries to stab Julian, the ancient vampire just smirks and shoves Enzo several yards away into another tree. Enzo hits it so hard that the longer sword is knocked out of his hands, and his eyes widen in alarm as Julian pins him to the tree by the throat with his forearm. Enzo, who managed to regain his fencing sword but has lost the shortsword that scared Julian earlier, continues to desperately defend himself against Lily's lover in the Mystic Falls cemetery. After a moment, Julian elbows Enzo in the face and causes him to fall in front of a tomb, where Julian has him cornered. Enzo attempts to fight his way out, but Julian knocks his sword out of his hands, giving him no choice but to hold his hands up in a defensive position. Just as Julian is about to make the killing blow by beheading Enzo, Damon appears out of nowhere and shoves Julian against a nearby tree at vampire speed, pinning him against it by the throat with his forearm so hard that it snaps his neck and causes him to fall to the ground. Damon walks over and picks up the shortsword where Enzo dropped it before looking at Enzo incredulously In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, both Julian and Enzo lost the love of their lives. Lily staked herself when Julian kidnapped Damon and Valerie and tried to force Lily to choose between her biological son and adopted daughter. However, Lily wouldn't do that and felt that death was the only way out. She also staked herself to try and kill Julian being his life was linked to hers. This unfortunately was undone by Mary Louise's siphoning powers and only Lily died. Trivia * Both of them loved Lily. * Enzo finds the Phoenix Stone needed to resurrect Julian from Bonnie. * Enzo warned Lily before she brings Julian back to life. * In Mommie Dearest, they sword fight for Lily's honor. Quotes Gallery Pictures TVD707-5_Enzo_Julian.jpg TVD707-6_Enzo_Julian.jpg TVD707-7_Enzo_Julian.jpg Videos See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship